A Whole New World
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "Jasmine" by BaronessBlixen. Niles and Daphne introduce David to his new sister. A simple quirk of fate shows just how perfect their daughter's name is.


**Author's Note: **Huge thanks to Anika (**BaronessBlixen**) for writing the extremely adorable "Jasmine." And of course, I couldn't resist continuing it. I hope this lives up to the original!

Niles looked at his newborn daughter and sighed. Daphne's choice of a name had surprised him, but now it seemed perfect. Jasmine. If only he'd known during that moment on the balcony that he'd made the choice which set him and Daphne on this path. "She's beautiful," Niles whispered. "She looks just like you."

Daphne couldn't help rolling her eyes. She knew that, no matter what their daughter looked like, Niles would see her as beautiful, just as he'd always seen her that way. "Jasmine is a perfect mix of the two of us. Just like David."

Very reluctantly, Niles agreed. In some distant part of his mind, he knew he should call his father so that he and Ronee could bring David here to see his new sister. But somehow, sharing this moment with Daphne seemed more important. Family could wait, at least for a little while.

To Niles and Daphne's surprise, a nurse entered the hospital room. "Well, Mrs. Crane, everything seems to be fine with you and the baby. There's just a few forms to sign, and the three of you are free to go."

Niles and Daphne exchanged shocked glances. Daphne had spent several days in the hospital after David's birth. She hadn't expected it to go so quickly this time.

The nurse smiled at their surprise. "Second babies tend to be much more cooperative. And since you were here the entire time, unlike the last time, things went much more smoothly."

Before either Niles or Daphne knew what was happening, Daphne was being loaded into a wheelchair, with Jasmine in her arms. Niles walked alongside as a nurse pushed Daphne toward the hospital's entrance. He found that he could barely take his eyes off his new daughter. Being as detail-oriented as he was, Niles had installed a carseat in his vehicle weeks ago. The nurse watched as he carefully placed Jasmine in her seat. It helped that he'd had practice with David. After a quick round of goodbyes, they were on their way home.

But instead of going straight to the Montana, Niles drove to Martin and Ronee's house. As soon as he'd parked, Daphne got out and picked Jasmine up. "Welcome home," she whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

Niles nearly had to pinch himself. He knew his father and stepmother would never be expecting them to walk in with a baby so soon. He and Daphne reached the door. He knocked, and almost immediately heard footsteps inside.

Martin answered the door, wondering who it could be. Whoever it was, he was grateful. He loved spending time with his grandson, but David was getting impatient. It seemed he'd asked "Is my mommy here yet?" about every two minutes. To his surprise, he opened the door to see Niles and Daphne. In Daphne's arms was a pink blanket and the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We'd like you to meet your new granddaughter, Dad. Her name is Jasmine Hester Crane."

"Oh, Niles, she's an angel!" Martin still couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Hey, David, your mom's here," he said over his shoulder.

David raced to the door. He'd been watching one of his favorite Disney movies. The song was playing as he left the room, and he couldn't help singing along. "A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no, or where to go..." Then he saw his parents standing there. "Mom!"

"Come here, David, we want to show you something," Niles said, beckoning his son to the doorway.

Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, David stepped forward.

Daphne bent over a bit so David could see. "This is your new sister. Her name is Jasmine."

David remembered his mom and dad explaining to him how there was a new baby inside his mom's tummy, waiting to come out. He hadn't quite understood it all. But now, looking at his sister's sweet face, he couldn't believe it. "Her name's really Jasmine?" he asked.

"Yes, do you like it?" Daphne asked, afraid this might be the beginning of sibling rivalry.

David nodded. "It's perfect. 'Cause she looks just like a beautiful princess."

Only then did Niles realize what his son had just been watching. What were the odds that _Aladdin_ would happen to be on TV right now? He looked at Daphne and saw she was thinking the same thing. "Yes, David, she is a princess," Niles answered. Already Jasmine had stolen his heart.

Just then, Ronee came into the room. Martin pointed to the new baby in Daphne's arms. "Look, Ronee, I've got a a granddaughter now! I must be the luckiest guy in the world!"

Niles could barely contain all of the emotions he was feeling right now, surrounded by his family. "I think you better make that second-luckiest, Dad." He thought about the song David had been singing a moment ago. It was extremely appropriate, not only because of the connection to Jasmine's name. Ever since Daphne had come into his life, he'd found himself in a whole new world, one which was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined.

**The End**


End file.
